


The Last Moments of Regulus Black

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Regulus Black, Horcruxes, House Elves, Murder, POV First Person, POV Regulus Black, Pre-Canon, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What it says on the tin. But it's not pretty.Oneshot/drabble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	The Last Moments of Regulus Black

A crack like a gunshot--and a strangled scream escapes my parched lips. My faithful House-Elf Kreacher turns to me then, his bloodshot eyes wide and terrified. The locket glitters though in his hands.

All around me, dozens of zombie-like corpses are rising out of the lake. I shudder in disgust, in terror. I try to speak then, but two strong hands clamp around my clammy neck...

And I'm pulled under the water. 


End file.
